May Corina Black Dolohov
by AlexUdinov
Summary: Hermione får veta en hemlighet som förändrar hennes liv till det sämre John granger är inte Hennes Riktiga pappa! ,hon är bortgift till en viss slytherine
1. Chapter 1

May Corina Black Dolohov,

An: Harry potter tillhör inte mig , harry potter tillhör J,k Rowling 

Summary :Hermione får veta en hemlighet som förändrar hennes liv till det sämre John granger är inte Hennes Riktiga pappa! 

Kapitel 1

HERMIONES POV:

När jag kommer ner ifrån mitt rum som ligger på övervåningen i vårat hus ser jag att min mamma sitter i köket och läser ett brev men det är inte det som är det konstiga det som är konstiga är att hon gråter och snyftar,

Mamma vad är fel är det nån som har hänt .  
>hon tittar upp på mig och säger Hermione gumman det är bäst att du sitter ner för det jag nu ska berätta för dig kommer att förändra dit liv,<br>jag gör som hon säger och sitter mig ner på stolen brevid hennes och hon tar mina händer i sina,  
>Hermione jag vet inet hur jag ska berätta detta för dig på ett bra sätt men du måste förstå vad som en händer så kommer jag alltid att älska dig ,<br>Mamma vad är det ,  
>Hermione jag är så ledsen att du får reda på det på det här sättet.<br>Få reda på vad Mamma , ?  
>Sanningen ,<br>Mamma är jag Adopterad,  
>Nejdu är min men när jag träffade din pappa för 20 årsen var jag redan med barn , Hermione jag var redan gravid med dig John är inte din biologiska pappa men du ska veta att han älskar dig så mycket endå .<p>

Mamma varför berättar du det här nu?

Hermione din pappa är är Adrian Dolohov.

_Jag kan inte fatta att min egen mamma har ljuget för mig, Jag som är så stolt att vara Hermione den mugglar födda häxan , men nu får jag reda på att mamma har ljuget för mig , varför berättar hon det här nu egentligen. Vem var det som skrev det brevet?_

i min familj är det extremt vanligt att gift bort sina döttrar det var inget undatag för mig jag blev bortgift till Adrian

och bara 2 månader efter bröllopet var jag med barn med dig.

Du Hermione Adrian är en dödsätare och han är lojal till Voldemort så

Jag ville inte att du skulle växa upp i en dödsätar familj så jag flydde och kapade all kontakt med min familj och när jag var 4 månars gravid med dig så blev jag förälskad i John granger och vi gifte oss . Jag bröt itu min trollstav för jag ville inte ha nåt att göra med magi alls , jag hatade min familj och deras renblod mani men innan jag gjorde det så kasatde jag en trollformel på både dig och mig så att vårat utseende ändrades. Jag ändrade också både ditt och mitt namn,

Vem är du egentligen?

_jag är så förvirrad samtidigt som jag både är arg och besviken på mamma men John granger kommer alltid att vara mina pappa. _

Mitt riktiga namn hermione är Corina Black och Hermione ditt namn är May Corina Black Dolohov,

Mamma vem var brevet ifrån ?

Brevet var ifrån din pappa May, Han vill ha dig tillbaka,.

Review om ni vill att jag ska fortsätta med denna fanfic,


	2. Chapter 2

May Corina Black

Varning: jag äger inte Harry potter .

AN: i förra kapitelt skrev jag att hermions mamma träffade john hermiones pappa för 20 årsen men det är helt klart fel det ska stå 16 årsen eftersom Hermione är 16 år ,

Kapitel 2

Vad menar du mamma ? du börjar att skrämma mig ,

May , Hermione jag är så ledsen jag vet inte hur han hittade oss men jag fick ett brev ifrån honom i morse där han beordrade mig att överlämna sin dotter till honom , mamma verkade osäker och rädd och framförallt som om hon viller berätta något mer men hon tvekade för att hon är osäker över hur jag ska ta det .

Jag lägger mina händer ovanför min mammas och säger lungt även fast jag egentligen är förskräckt och säger Mamma det är lungt berätta ,

Hermione ,May, Det här blir förvirrande , vad vill du att jag ska kalla dig gumman men för mig så kommer du alltid att vara Hermione ,

Mamma , Jag är Hermione Granger.

Hermione Adrian han har anmält mig till Ministeriet för barn kidnappningen och Eftersom Adrian donerar stora summor pengar till Ministeriet så ser inte framtiden så Ljus ut för oss men jag lovar dig jag ska kämpa för att hålla oss tillsammans ,

När är rättegången mamma är allt jag kan svara ,

ikväll svarar mamma med tårar i ögonen ,

Va såna här fall brukar ta månader ,

- Hermione Adrian har stor makt inom Ministeriet , säger Hermiones mamma ledsamt ,

- Men kan vi inte ta och rymma vi kan gömma oss någonstans. säger Hermione , hennes känslor reflketeras i hennes ansikte hon ser desperat ut.

- Jag tänkte på det också men Aurorer har omringat huset , de är här för att se till att vi inte rymmer,

_(hermiones tankar ) _

_Wow Auror har omringat huset jag visste att jag kände mig iaktagen men jag har ju inte sett några , de måste vara här för att se till att vi inte rymmer , min så kallad far verkar inte så trevlig , varför gifte sig hon med honom egentligen? hey vänta nu sa inte mamma något om att hon var tvungen att gifta sig med honom och att det var vanligt att föräldrarna gifter bort sina barn , jag hoppas verkligen inte att jag blir tvungen att gifta mig _

Mamma vad ska vi göra nu .

Hermione jag har kallat på en advokat ,hon borde faktiskt vara här nu. Mamma kollar upp på klockan den visar att tiden redan är 12.00 .

Mamma jag behöver tänka jag går upp till mitt rum , ni kan hämta mig när det är dags att gå . sa jag taskigt och bittert till mamma medans jag reser mig upp och springer upp till mitt rum ., jag vet att det var onödigt taskigt att säga så jag vet att hon ljög för att skydda mig , men jag känner mig inte väldigt beskyddad,

Resten av dagen gjorde jag klart det sista av min hogwarts läxor och läste en bok och helt enkelt försökte att låta bli att tänka på vad som kommer att hända i kväll .

Jag fattar inte hur Adrian gjorde så att rättegången är i kväll redan men en sak är säker och det är att jag är rädd, rädd för vad som kommer att hända.

tänk om Adrian vinner och jag måste leve ett renblods liv,

Tiden har gått väldigt sakta för Hermione men nu sitter de i rättegångssalen och rättegången ska börja snart, Hermione fångar Adrians blick, Hermione stirrar in i hennes far isblå ögon, nu kommer de sista in i salen och rättegången kan börja,

**AN: Rättegången är en sån Rättegång som vi har i "verkliga " livet alltså men en dommare och jury , , och rättesalen ser ut också som i verkliga livet , **

domaren som heter Hector Bane en svarthyad börjar tala ,

- Fall nr 1012b Corina Black anklagad av kidnappning av May Corina Black Dolohov, dotter av Corina Black Dolohov och Adrian Dolohov , Corina Black Dolohov anklagad av sin man Adrian Dolohov , Juryn kallar Adrian Dolohov till Vittnes båset ,

Hermione ser sin far en lång man med korp svart hår med isblåa ögon i 30 årlsådern resa sig upp och gå fram till vittnes båset han sätter sig ner och en kvinna ställer sig upp och börjar ställa en massa frågor till Adrian Dolohov,

- Mr Dolohov visste du att din fru var med barn när hon lämnade dig ?

- Ja det visste jag, min fru eller jag vill helst inte kalla henne min fru för hon tog min dotter ifrån mig hon tog min chans att se mitt eget barn säga sitt första ord eller se henne ta hennes första steg , Det har gått 16 år och jag har missat så mycket i mitt barns liv och så fort denna rättegången är över och jag hoppas att ni ser sanningen i mina ord ni kan inte låt a mitt barn min dotter stanna hos sin kidnappare , jag vet att Corina är hennes mor men hon vet inte Hermiones bästa , annars skulle hon inte ta Hermione ifrån sin far , ett barn behöver sin far , när allt detta är över vill jag ta med min dotter hem och jag kommer att yrka på att vi kommer att skiljas, Corina berättade att hon var gravid tre veckor senare var hon borta och jag har enda sens den letat efter henne och min försvunna dotter,

- Så Mr Dolohov du anser att Corina Black inte passar som en mamma ,

- Ja det anser jag,

- Mr Dolohov är du säker på att Hermione är din biologiska dotter jag menar hon har inte de de kända blåa ögon som alla i Dolohov släkten , din fru kan efterallt haft en affär med en annan man,

Read ,Enjoy, Review ,

Jag skulle uppskatta kommentarer om vad ni tycker om denna ff,


End file.
